pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
XY008: Furfrou in de Pokémon Kapsalon!
(Engels: Grooming Furfrou!) is de 8ste aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 8ste aflevering van het 17de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY. Plot Wanneer Ash en zijn vrienden tijdens hun reis naar Lumiose City aankomen in een stad, vertelt Serena hen dat hier de Pokémon kapsalon van de beroemde Pokémon kapper Sherman gevestigd is. Wanneer Bonnie later om ver geduwd werd door een Furfrou, komen Ash en zijn vrienden erachter dat de Furfrou van Jessica is een leerling van de beroemde Sherman. Jessica wil net zoals Sherman een beroemde Pokémon kapper worden alleen wil haar Furfrou niet dat Jessica haar knipt. Later brengt Jessica Ash en zijn vrienden naar de Pokémon kapsalon van Sheerman, Sheerman vertelt hier dat Furfrou Jessica niet vertrouwt en een Furfrou zich pas laat knippen als hij vertrouwen heeft in zijn trainer. Zou het Jessica lukken om het vertrouwen van Furfrou te winnen? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Team Rocket steelt Fennekin vermomd als Pokémon Stylisten.De aflevering begint wanneer een meisje haar Furfrou probeert te borstelen. Alleen de Furfrou wou niet door haar geborsteld worden en rende er daarom vandoor. Ondertussen zijn Ash en zijn vrienden aangekomen in een nieuwe stad. Wanneer Bonnie naar een fontein zit te kijken, zegt Clemont dat ze naar de rest toe moet komen, omdat ze anders misschien de weg kwijtraakt. Maar Bonnie zegt daarop dat Clemont zich geen zorgen moet maken en rent de andere kant op. Wanneer Ash ineens een nieuwe Pokémon ziet pakt hij z'n Pokédex, de Pokémon blijkt een Furfrou te zijn. Terwijl Ash naar de Pokédex keek merkte hij op dat het uiterlijk van de Furfrou in de Pokédex niet overeenkwam met de Furfrou op straat. Serena vertelde dat Furfrou vermoedelijk naar de kapper is geweest en vertelde dat er een beroemde kapper in deze stad zijn kapsalon gevestigd heeft. Terwijl Bonnie zegt dat ze deze kapper graag wil ontmoeten, springt er een Furfrou op haar af vanuit de bosjes, waardoor Bonnie op de grond valt en haar knieën schaaft. Daarna ziet de trainer van Furfrou, het meisje van eerder, Bonnie op de grond liggen en bied gelijk haar excuses aan. Daarna plakte Clemont wat pleisters op Bonnie's knieën en zei dat er helemaal niks aan de hand was. Daarna stelde het meisje zichzelf voor, haar naam bleek Jessica te zijn. Jessica vertelde daarna dat Furfrou intelligente en gevoelige Pokémon zijn. Toen vroeg Bonnie of Furfrou Jessica als een slechte trainer zag, waarop Clemont zei dat Bonnie onmiddellijk haar excuses moest aanbieden. Daarop zei Jessica dat Bonnie gelijk had en Furfrou haar inderdaad als een slechte trainer zag. Serena wou nu heel graag een geknipte Furfrou zien, daarom bracht Jessica Ash en zijn vrienden naar de kapsalon waar zij werkte. Toen Ash en zijn vrienden aankwamen bij de kapsalon viel Serena gelijk op dat dit dezelfde kapsalon was als uit de reisgids. Toen ze naar binnengingen zag Serena de beroemde kapper uit haar reisgids, zijn naam was Sherman. Wanneer Sherman Jessica ziet loopt hij op haar af en vraagt of ze klaar is met het uitlaten van Furfrou. Daarna stelde Jessica Sherman voor, Serena liep gelijk op Sherman of en noemde hem een superster, Sherman vond dat Serena een beetje overdreef. Daarna vroeg Jessica of ze Ash en zijn vrienden meer mocht vertellen over het werk van een Pokémon Kapper, Sherman vond dat goed. In de verzorgingskamer legt Jessica uit dat bij het knippen van een Furfrou meer komt kijken dan alleen het knippen zelf. Jessica legde onder andere uit dat ze eerst een gezondheidscheck doen om te kijken of de Furfrou gezond was en als de Furfrou niet gezond was dan moest de trainer hem een bepaald soort bes geven zodat de Furfrou weer gezond werd. Tijdens de uitleg krijgt Ash het gevoel dat zijn hoofd op ontploffen staat, omdat hij te veel dingen moest onthouden. Daarna liet Sherman een aantal Furfrou met verschillende kapsels zien. Sherman vraagt vervolgens of dit de eerste keer is dat de groep in de stad is, Ash antwoordt dat dit hun eerste keer is, daarom stelde Sherman voor dat Jessica de groep een rondeleiding door de stad zou geven. thumb|250px|Jessica nadat ze Furfrou eindelijk mocht knippen.Tijdens de rondleiding ontmoeten Ash en zijn vrienden Team Rocket weer, die deze keer vermomd waren als Pokémon Stylisten, om zo Pikachu tijdens een make-over te kunnen stelen. Maar Ash wou niet dat zijn Pikachu een make-over kreeg, daarop vroeg Bonnie aan Serena of het iets voor haar Fennekin was. Serena wou heel graag dat Fennekin door beroemden stylisten een make-over kreeg, daarom liet ze Fennekin achter bij Team Rocket. Daarna gaat Jessica verder met haar rondeleiding, maar tijdens de rondleiding komen Ash en zijn vrienden Agent Jenny tegen die hen vertelt dat er een groep Pokémon Dieven actief zijn, die zich hebben vermomd als Pokémon stylisten. Wanneer Agent Jenny een poster met de gezichten van de dieven laat zien, ziet Serena gelijk dat het de Pokémon Stylisten zijn waaraan ze Fennekin had gegeven. Later komt de groep aan bij de winkel van de nep Pokémon Stylisten, maar de vogels waren natuurlijk al gevlogen. Opdat moment pikt Furfrou het geurspoor van Team Rocket op, waardoor hij Team Rocket uiteindelijk weet te vinden. Toen Ash erachter kwam dat de Pokémon stylisten eigenlijk Team Rocket waren, gebruikte hij zijn Pikachu in een gevecht tegen Team Rocket, maar tijdens het gevecht tegen James's Inkay spoot Inkay inkt in het gezicht van Pikachu waardoor hij helemaal niks meer zag. Clemont wou zijn Bunnelby gebruiken zodat hij Pikachu kon helpen, maar Ash was er van overtuigd dat hij en Pikachu Inkay zelfs nu zouden kunnen verslaan. De groep was verbaasd over de sterke band tussen Ash en Pikachu, hierdoor besefte Jessica zich ineens waarom Furfrou haar niet vertrouwde. Opdat moment werd Furfrou gevangengenomen in een elektrische kooi, Jessica bevrijdde Furfrou uiteindelijk door met een stok de kooi kapot te maken. Omdat Jessica Furfrou had bevrijd vertrouwde hij haar. Jessica droeg Furfrou daarna op om Charge Beam te gebruiken op Team Rocket, waardoor Team Rocket ervandoor schoot. Daarna kreeg Serena haar Fennekin terug en bracht Agent Jenny de andere Pokéballen terug naar hun rechtmatige eigenaars. Later in kapsalon mag Jessica Furfrou eindelijk knippen, terwijl Sherman en de rest naar haar en Furfou kijken. Later liet Jessica het resultaat zien, Sherman, Ash, Serena, Clemont en Bonnie waren heel trots op Jessica en haar Furfrou. Aan het einde van de dag vertrekken Ash en zijn vrienden weer uit de stad en nemen ze afscheid van Jessica en Furfrou. Serena vraagt nog wel aan Jessica of zij haar Fennkin wil knippen wanneer ze een wereldberoemde Pokémon Kapper is, Jessica vindt dit natuurlijk helemaal goed. Terwijl Ash en zijn vrienden uit de stad vertrekken, zegt Serena dat het haar super leuk lijkt om ergens volledig voor te gaan, wanneer Ash vraagt naar wat Serena had gezegd, zegt Serena dat het niks belangrijks was en zich verheugt op de aankomst in Lumiose City. Wanneer Clemont dit hoort schrikt hij een beetje. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Onze helden vervolgen hun reis in de Kalos-regio en arriveren in een stad waar ze een prachtig gekapte Furfrou zien. In de stad woont ook een beroemde Pokémon-kapper (een kapper die Pokémon volgens de laatste mode kapt) genaamd Sherman. Opeens verschijnt er een andere Furfrou uit de struiken die Bonnie omver rent en daardoor haar knieën openschaaft. Deze Furfrou lijkt helemaal niet op de eerste Furfrou en ziet er erg gewoontjes uit! Dan ontmoeten we haar trainer, een jong meisje met de naam Jessica, die toevallig de assistente van Sherman is! Jessica vertelt hen dat haar Furfrou zich niet laat kappen en zelfs niet laat kammen, omdat hij haar nog niet als zijn maatje ziet. Jessica nodigt onze helden in Sherman’s kapsalon uit. Iedereen kijkt daar zijn ogen uit. Tijdens haar lunchpauze, biedt Jessica aan om de helden een rondleiding door de stad te geven, waar ze de zogenaamd beroemde Pokémon-kapper Jessally (die in werkelijkheid de vermomde Jessie van Team Rocket is) samen met haar assistenten (de vermomde James en Meowth) ontmoeten. Ze vertonen hun eigen modeshow en bieden aan Pikachu te kappen. Maar Ash bedankt daarvoor, maar Serena wil wel graag haar Fennekin laten kappen. Jessally gaat akkoord, maar James zegt dat ze Fennekin alleen moeten laten wanneer hij gekapt wordt en over een uur terug moeten komen. Ze gaan met tegenzin weg en komen onderweg Agent Jenny tegen die ze een poster laat zien van een mysterieuze groep oplichters die zich voordoet als Pokémon-kappers, de vermomde Team Rocket! 'Wanneer ze zich terug haasten naar de nepsalon zijn Team Rocket en Fennekin allang met de noorderzon vertrokken. Maar Jessica’s Furfrou pikt hun geur op en iedereen gaat op zoek naar Team Rocket. Als die gevonden wordt, volgt er een heftig gevecht en iedereen staat versteld van het geweldige teamwerk van Ash en Pikachu. Team Rocket wordt al snel verslagen en schiet er weer eens vandoor. Bonnie merkt dat Furfrou interesse in Jessica begint te tonen, en onze helden denken dat Furfrou haar eindelijk als zijn maatje is gaan zien. En als Jessica vraagt of ze Furfrou mag kappen, gaat Furfrou akkoord! Ze gaan terug naar de salon waar Jessica Furfrou kapt en laat aan iedereen en Sherman zien dat ze een uitstekende Pokémon-kapper is. Nu Jessica en Furfrou elkaar hebben gevonden, nemen onze helden afscheid van ze en vervolgen hun reis naar Lumiose City! Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Jessica *Sherman Pokémon *Jessica's Furfrou *Sherman's Furfrou (3x) *Agent Jenny's Manectric Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Ash *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Rhyhorn *Eén van de outfits die Jessie's Wobbuffet draag lijkt op de Mona Lisa en de andere lijkt op Napoleon Bonaparte. *In deze aflevering wordt duidelijk dat Agent Jenny Manectric gebruikt in Kalos in plaats van Growlithe of Herdier. Fouten *Wanneer Jessica de deur opent om de Furfrou te laten zien, verdwijnen de pleisters op Bonnie's knieën. Later heeft ze die weer terug. *In één van de scenes is het haar van Sherman lichtgeel in plaats van bruin. *Wanneer Team Rocket de groep de kapperszaak uitgooien, ontbreken Bonnie's haar clips en later is het haar op haar voorhoofd 5 cirkels in plaats van 4. *Wanneer Serena Fennekin uit zijn pokébal haalt gaat deze niet open. **Tijdens deze scene heeft Fennekin ook een ongewone pluk haar bij zijn oren. Galerij XY008-naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Fennekin met de nep Pokémon Stylisten XY008.png|Serena laat Fennekin achter bij de Pokémon Stylisten Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie (Seizoen 17) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)